cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Reave
=Personality= Reave is a very direct silent individual. Actions speak much louder than words, and Reave lives for action. Generally in contempt of wearing much armor, often times you will find Reave baring his chest to combat. Sometimes his berzerker spirit may get too much control over his actions, a little nudge from his friends to bring him back from the blood lust may be in order. Loyalty is one of Reaves primary traits. He will live and die by his word. As will most true Cimmerians. Attaining manhood at his first kill in battle at the age of 11, Reave quickly learned of the riddle of steel. His ferocity and skill in combat earned him the reputation of among the most deadly in Clan Gaud. This mindset has never left Reave. =History= Born to Clan Gaud (Yet of Conarch blood) in the deep valleys of Cimmeria, Reave grew up amongst the traditional Cimmerian village life. In the midst of a winter that seemed to never end, Reave was thrust into a position of loyalty to the clan, or loyalty to a life long friend. Kern wolfeye, cast out by Cul Chieftain after Chieftan Buroc Bear Slayers death to gangrean, as they traveled to the field of Chiefs to lay Buroc to rest. Upon being cast out Kern took to the wintery forsest alone, yet after discovering a Vanir raiding party moving towards his once clansmen, Kern heads back to help warn or save his friends. Upon arriving Kern finds Reave battling several Vanir, with the rest of the clan lost to sight. After a bit of help, (kern being a novice warrior at this point) they locate the rest of the party. Kern once again, being cast out, goes to take his leave. To his suprise, Daol, Hydallan, Reave, Garret Blackpatch, Ehmish, Desa, and Wallach Grey Beard decide to cast themselves from clan and kin to stand by Kern's side. After many months of traversing the Cimmerian wilderness with the token bloody spear in hand Kern manages to unite many of the clans, a huge climax is reached where a great battle is fought against the great beast himself, Grimnir. After the defeat of Grimnir, the Vanir war hosts scatters to the four winds. The Cimmerian tribes return to their homes and life continues as before. The constant threat of Vanir raiders, Ymirish warriors and sorceres does not dissapear, but the threat of Cimmeria being crushed is forgotten. After running with "the wolf pack" along side Kern wolfeye, the lust for adventure never left Reave's desires. Being born to battle and with a frame and battle might to rival King Conan himself, Reave decides to follow the path of the famous Cimmerian native. Once cast out, always cast out. That is the way of the Cimmerian clans. Never able to again return to his clan, Reave decides to let the wind carry his feet. Heading south through the border kingdoms, Reaves path leads him through many adventures and trials. From the Border Kingdoms, through Nemedia, Ophir, and eventually ending in Argos, Reave finds himself in the Port City of Messantia. After a drunken tableu of whoring and thieving, Reave finds himself shackled to an oar on some shit rotting slave galley. Devising a way to free himself and slay his captors, Reaves thoughts are answered as the slave ship begins to go down around him.... Washed up on shore, with little memory of his past other than his name, Reave begins his latest adventure to put the pieces back together, and find out this mystery that seems to surround him....